Agreement
by any and all anime
Summary: 200 years after the last great Holy War this tells the story of how Ichigo becomes a captain and after.


**Agreement **

**A/N: **I really have no idea where this came from; it was just one of those random moments in my brain. By the way this takes place about two hundred years after Ichigo defeats Aizen.

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach if I did Ulquiorra **(spelling?) **would come back and settle the score with Ichigo.**

"Talking"

"**Yelling"**

_Flash back_

'_**Ichigo's Thoughts'**_

'Rukia's thoughts'

'_Renji's Thoughts'_

'Anyone else's thoughts'

**So without further wait here is my latest project. **

**XoxoxxoxoX**

'It's been two hundred years since the winter war ended, so why is it that people **still **insistthat there's a full blown three day festival every time this day comes around, **d**m it**!?' Ichigo yelled in his mind while being dragged around by Rukia, along with Renji who was also unfortunate enough to get found by the midget.

"Hey come on Ichigo, why so quiet? This festival is all thanks to you." Rukia said still dragging him by the collar trying to get him to go to the festival were no doubt everyone was off getting drunk or playing games.

"I hate crowds, besides why is it still such a big deal after two hundred years!" He said, highly annoyed, not even his father didn't annoy him this much. Speaking of the old man…

"Hey wait, Rukia, where's the old man? Normally he's trying to get me to go and have to hurl him over the wall of Seirete (Spelling?) to make him be quiet." Ichigo asked.

"Moron, the vizards actually got to come and visit after all this time so he's down there talking to them which is why I'm dragging you down there as well." She replied.

"Are you serious? Wait then why are you dragging Renji around to?"

"Because Ikkaku, Hisagi, and Yumichika said that if I found him to drag him down there to, which is what I'm doing."

"So I'm getting dragged around by you for the whole thing but he gets loose, what the h**l?!"

"Yep that's basically it." Rukia said with a smirk finally letting go of his collar and pointing in the direction of the festival. "So come on they came to visit so talk to them will you?" She finished.

"Fine but I'm not talking to Hiyori, I still can't stand her." He said in return, finally giving up. He had learned long ago that if he agreed to Rukia's terms long before it saved him a major headache later, and it worked. Of course he still didn't listen when she scolded him for something which he; of course; picked up when he was still alive. e said in b qw

"Fine, oh look there they are!" She yelled as Ichigo groaned. He was a captain, she was a lieutenant how was she able to keep dragging him around? Oh yeah, he let her. **'I'm really getting way to soft.' ****e thought** He thought.

"Well look who it is, captain of the fifth." Shinji said with his usual smirk.

"You realize that when you say that it seems really strange" Ichigo said looking annoyed at being there.

"Ah whatever, ignore him how are ya Ichigo?" Love said looking up from whatever he was reading, ignoring Shinji's complaints.

"Fine, what about you guys? I'm surprised that you guys could come." Said person replied.

"Well most of us are fine, but I feel sorry for Kensei right now, having to deal with an over excited Mashiro." Rose said looking over to where the said two people were at and a hilarious sight it was. Mashiro was trying to get Kensei to play one of the games and it looked like he was using every bit of self control he had to not strangle her.

"Poor Kensei, I don't think that even Yachiru's that bad." Ichigo said looking sorry for the guy. "So how are you guys Lisa, Hiyori, Hachi."

"Fine." Two said and one grumbled.

"Why is Hiyori in such a bad mood?" He asked Shinji.

"I dunno, probably bored." He said and they just started talking. A few hours later the vizards had to leave.

"Why are you leaving even though it's the first day of the festival?" Ichigo asked as the vizards were leaving.

"We can't stay long; we said we'd be back in a day so we have to leave." Shinji replied before leaving with the rest of the vizards.

"I still can't believe they left to join the Royal Guard." Ichigo said while walking away.

"I'm still surprised you didn't go with them, you were asked to go as well weren't you?" Rukia said back as they left the festival grounds.

"I didn't really have any reason or want for that matter; to leave just for a dumb promotion. I have enough responsibility already, I don't want to go and leave my family behind after taking so long to find them again." He replied looking ahead.

Just after getting to soul society he had been sent to the worst of the worst; 80th district of west Rukongai which was fine with him as long as he got out of there, found his sisters and father, and got to the seirete, after beating up a few thugs he went to find the twins.

When he found his sisters they were in the 50th district, after doing that he decided his dad would probably already be in the seirete so he just went there. Along the way he somehow found a few of his friends. After Inoue, Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki joined he asked where Keigo and Mizuro were and since they didn't know he figured the two morons had been picked up by shinigami a while back.

He was right. Not only was his dad and two friends there but they ran into Rukia on the way and after the little reunion (and Rukia hitting Ichigo on the head a few times for comments on her still being a midget) they went to the seirete.

_XOXOXOFlashbackXOXOXO_

_80__th__ district - 134 years ago_

"_Geez why did I have to end up in the 80__th__ district of all places?" Ichigo asked himself while walking around. 'I'd better find Yuzu and Karin if I can.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I can find them by searching for their reiatsu, dad's probably already in the seirete knowing him.' Ichigo looked and surprisingly he could find the twins. 'Thank goodness for that at least' as he went to go find them._

"_Hey where are you goin'?" Some random thug asked, blocking his way._

"_To find my sisters so if you know what's good for you you'll get out of my way." He said in a threatening voice._

"_Ohh the nice guy wants to go find his sisters does he? Well you'll just have to go through us to leave." He replied a few more dirty thugs coming out to fight. After promptly beating them up he left to go find his sisters._

_50__th__ district - 134 years ago_

'_It's been two months and they never stay still!' Ichigo thought, going to where he felt the twins were. 'Wait a minute they're probably looking for me or dad! Wait there they are, who's with them?' "Hey Yuzu, Karin!"_

"_Hey look it's Ichigo!" Yuzu yelled as they came into view. As he got closer he could see who they were with. Inoue, Ishida, Chad, and Tatsuki were with them._

"_It's about time Ichigo, we were about to head for the seirete without you." Tatski said as he got close._

"_Yea well you kept moving around so it was hard to find you." He replied looking annoyed._

"_Oh yea, sorry about that." Inoue said sheepishly. "We thought that since we couldn't find you that you were already in the seirete like we think Keigo and Mizuro are."_

"_I guess it's fine let's just go." Ichigo said tired of running around._

_10__th__ district – 134 years ago_

"_Hey are we gonna be there soon or what?" Tatski asked looking bored. They had been traveling for about a month and seeing as how they weren't looking for anyone it took them less time to get around._

"_I dunno Tatsuki don't ask me I don't know everything." Ichigo replied looking annoyed. After another ten or so minuets of walking the saw a shinigami, but not an ordinary one, it was a lieutenant, one he knew pretty well._

"_Rukia! Hey Rukia!" Ichigo yelled, when she saw him her eyes went wide and then smirked as she walked over._

"_Well look who it is, I can't believe you actually managed to die Ichigo you were extremely hard to kill in the past. How many tries did dying take now?" Rukia asked with a smirk._

"_I dunno aren't you the one counting? And for your information no one can live forever, though I actually out lived everyone here and died of old age. Have you seen my old man, Keigo, or Mizuro? We thought they might have gotten out of Rukongai since we couldn't find them." Ichigo asked with a scowl._

"_Yes I am the one counting and all three are in the seirete already. I'm not too surprised that you lived so long though, try as they might none of your old enemies ever seemed to be able to finish you off." Rukia said back rolling her eyes, leave it to Ichigo not to change a whole lot even after 66 years though he did seem to be much older even though he looked 17 once again._

"_Whatever you haven't aged at all the only thing that changed is your hair, which also means you're still a midget." He replied as the others covered their ears, it seemed they were going to start one of their famous arguments again even after all this time they had barely changed._

"_Hey I got promoted as well, though you didn't seem to notice!" she yelled after hitting him on the head, three times._

"_I did notice, thank you very much, but I knew that you probably would anyway!" Ichigo yelled back, his scowl still in place._

"_Wait what? You expected me to become a lieutenant before?" Rukia questioned seeming not to believe her ears. Ichigo looked straight at her and said,_

"_It was kind of obvious that you would considering A) you're strong enough, B) You took down an espada by yourself even though you were the only one in the group WITHOUT bankai, and C) you were the only one fit for the job!" Ichigo said looking forward again. "Now let's get going, everyone here could probably go to the academy and yes Ishida I'm dragging you there to so don't say anything!" He said as Ishida opened his mouth to protest._

"_Ha, you? Go to the academy? Oh please, you'll probably get to skip it though you'll need to learn kido." Rukia said laughing._

"_Actually I didn't stop training after the whole fullbring and Quincy incidences and after a while I asked Urahara to teach me kido. Apparently I'm good at managing my reiatsu it's just that nobody ever taught me how to control it." Ichigo replied as they were walking and the others were listening out of interest._

"_That's even more impressive, you'll be allowed to skip the academy for sure though there's nothing but fourth seats open right now." Rukia said back._

"_That's good; I don't exactly want to deal with all the paperwork that comes with that job, though you've got to realize I'm never going to call you lieutenant." _

"_Geez, I'm wondering who's the easygoing guy in front of me and where's the moron I used to always keep out of trouble AKA Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia said with a smirk._

"_Oh be quiet Rukia, is it so hard to believe that I grew up since I was 17?" Ichigo said getting annoyed. _

"_Haha, fine, look we're nearly there." She pointed to the gate where they saw Jidanbo guarding the entrance._

"_Hey! Jidanbo!" Ichigo yelled as Jidanbo looked down._

"_Huh, Ichigo? It's been awhile, welcome back." The giant said bending down to see them._

"_Ha, you make it sound like I'll be leaving again Jidanbo. I died, this is home now." Ichigo replied with a smirk._

"_Wow, I guess it is it just feels weird that you're here for good and not temporarily." He said opening the gate._

"_Yeah, I guess, see you later Jidanbo."_

"_He's right you know."Rukia said as they walked toward the 1st division._

"_Why?" Ichigo asked, confused with the sudden statement._

"_Because until now you weren't really here in what you always called "my world" you just came and went at what seemed to be your own pace and would only stay for a limited amount of time. After the second war you were staying in the fourth until the day you healed and then left without saying a word, you just disappeared just leaving a note behind." She explained as they got closer to the 1__st__ division. _

"_What? You did that Ichigo? Geez, that just isn't right you weren't going to see any of them for decades and you leave without saying goodbye." Tatsuki said critically shaking her head._

"_I had my reasons Tatsuki." Ichigo said back with the usual scowl._

"_Well here we are, it seems there's a captains meeting going on which is good this means everyone will know you're back so now we just wait." Rukia said._

"_Jeez this is gonna take forever." Karin said. "I've met a captain he was all formal and stuff, it was annoying and I'm hungry." She finished as Yuzu nodded in agreement._

"_I see Yuzu has reiatsu now as well." Rukia said._

"_Yeah and has for a while actually, hey I think the meeting is finally over." Ichigo said looking at the doors of the room were the captains meetings took place. _

"_Kurosaki?!" Hitsugaya said as he was the first to leave the room. He had gotten taller in the last few decades that Ichigo had been alive. _

"_Hey it's been a while, you got a lot taller." he replied._

"_I can't believe you actually managed to die, the way you were able to cheat death." Hitsugaya said back._

"_Ichigo, is that you?" Shinji said as he walked out of the room._

"_Yup, nice ta see you to Shinji."_

"_Ah Ichigo it's been a while hasn't it? I guess I can't call you a shinigami daiko anymore huh?" Ukitake said as he walked towards the group._

"_Ichigo who are they?" Yuzu asked as the captains appeared._

"_Those are the captains of the Gotei 13 Yuzu a few are some friends of mine." Ichigo replied and now talked to both of the twins. "Ukitake is nice and is the one who gave me my substitute shinigami badge, he's also Rukia's captain."_

"_Then there's Kurosuchi, he's completely insane I recommend not talking to him and avoid him at all costs, I have yet to meet someone more insane, and that includes Aizen. Then there's Zaraki same as Kurosuchi but for different reasons."_

"_Toshiro is actually sane unlike a few of the captains he's gotten a lot taller since the last time we talked. Kensei is alright cause he's serious and doesn't fool around."_

" _Kyoraku's a good guy but he's constantly drunk. Komamura is a good guy and is sane thankfully. Byakuya is Rukia's brother and in all honesty isn't that bad but I still can't stand him, and then there's Shinji who in my opinion is one of the craziest yet strongest people I've ever met." _

"_Unohana is the healer of the group, Yuzu and her would get along just fine. Rose isn't bad in fact he's one of the better people you'll ever meet. Soi Fon is head of the stealth force and can be dead terrifying if she wants to be, she and Tatsuki will get along great. The head captain is leader of the Gotei 13 and is the strongest person you'll ever meet."Ichigo explained. _

"_Wow Ichigo that just had so much detail put into it." Shinji said sarcastically while rolling his eyes._

"_Be quiet, I've never talked to them about my days as a substitute shinigami before so this is the first time they're hearing this stuff" He said back, usual scowl in place._

"_Why didn't you tell your sisters?" Kyoraku asked questioningly._

"_Because if I did they might have figured out that-" Ichigo cut off as his dad entered the room. "He was a shinigami." Ichigo finished with a tick mark on his forehead._

"_Ha I knew it was you three's reiatsu's I felt." Isshin said walking over._

"_Oh great it's you old man." Ichigo said looking annoyed._

"_Why are you so mean to your father Ichigo?!" He said being more annoying than usual and for acting as such he got punched across the room courtesy of Karin and Ichigo punching him at the same time._

"_Why did you punch your father?" Rose asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Because he's annoying and acts like a small child." Karin replied as if stating the obvious._

"_That's not nice Ichigo, Karin." Yuzu said to her siblings._

"_Who cares" Ichigo and Karin said at the same time._

"_Hm I might get along with the two of you yet." Soi Fon said crossing her arms. "Can either of you stand Urahara Kisuke?" She finished._

"_NO!" Ichigo and Karin yelled. "He may have been my teacher but that guy is more annoying than my dad!" Ichigo added on with annoyance._

"_Good to know you agree with me." Soi Fon replied walking away._

"_She's cool was that Captain Soi Fon?" Tatsuki asked Ichigo and Karin went to get their dad who was apparently out of it._

"_Yes that was, we'll need to speak with the head captain since Ichigo's here." Rukia said watching as Ichigo got annoyed with his father again and hit him over the head effectively knocking him out once again._

"_Ichigo shows up in soul society and we automatically have to see the head captain? What in the world has he done before this?" Tatsuki asked looking straight at her._

"_No one ever told you? He beat Aizen, defeated the fullbring Ginjo, and saved us from Quincy's who, unlike Ishida, used hollows to fight us, could seal bankai, and wanted to kill everyone and everything in soul society which included him more or less." Rukia replied now watching as Ichigo started talking with Shinji, Kensei, and Rose while Karin started walking back to the little group._

"_Oh my lord, of course he did that stuff, right now I'm just wondering if he knew what he was doing most of the time." Tatsuki replied._

"_Ha who knows but if there's one thing I can see it's that Ichigo actually grew up." Rukia said. Tatsuki didn't reply but instead just smirked and thought 'She's right, Ichigo's not the same as he was when he was 15 he actually knows how to make a plan and follow it, not when it comes to fighting, but he can still think up a plan he just doesn't.'_

"_Rukia why did you bring them here when you got to the seirete and not just to the academy or one of the divisions?" Ukitake asked walking over._

"_Ichigo has already made the requirements to become a shinigami so it would have been a complete waste of time to take him to the academy." Rukia explained to her captain._

"_Wait he's learned kido?!" Ukitake asked in surprise and when Rukia nodded he said, "Well then I guess talking to the head captain would be wise I'll take you there."_

"_Thank you Captain Ukitake. Ichigo come on we're going." Rukia said calling over to Ichigo who honestly looked like he was being tortured._

"_Finally, I was getting tired of talking, they might be friends but they need to learn that there's times when you just need to be quiet." Ichigo said as they were walking along._

"_Oh well suck it up we're here." Rukia said and then looked to the others who had been strangely quiet. "What's with you guys, you're never this quiet." She asked._

"_We just haven't been here in a long time." Inoue said looking around. They then reached the head captain's office were everyone but Ichigo, Rukia (Because she's the one who ran into him.), and Ukitake had to wait outside. A while later they came out with Ichigo looking annoyed and Rukia smirking._

"_What happened?" Karin asked as she and Yuzu walked up. They'd never admit it but after being separated from their brother again wasn't welcome after all that time wandering around Rukongai._

"_Ichigo, whether he likes it or not, is now a shinigami permanently."Rukia said smirking wider._

"_Why are you so happy?" Ishida asked feeling weary for Ichigo, whenever she smirked like that something was about to hurt him or make him angry._

"_Because he's in my squad and that means I can make sure he doesn't get into any fights as long as I'm around." She replied seeming satisfied._

"_Good luck, Ichigo's been getting in fights since middle school." Tatsuki said as they walked out of the first division. "So where are we going now?" She asked._

"_To my division, we need to work out who's going to the academy and who's not." Ukitake answered. _

**XoxoxxoxoX**

**End chapter 1**

**Well this has been sitting on my computer for months now so just review if you want it continued. I guess it could be seen as a one-shot. Please tell me if you want this continued.**


End file.
